


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 1. Méchants ridicules (n°1)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Steve se promène et tombe tout d'un coup sur Red Skull. Aucune inquiétude, aucune confrontation n'est prévue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 1. Méchants ridicules (n°1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Marvellous drabbles [EN] - 1. Ridiculous villains (n°1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381254) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien)



> Rien ne m'appartient :D
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Painkiller » de Three Days Grace (j'ai écrit en écoutant une playlist de ce groupe ;P)

Steve se promenait paisiblement en moto dans les rues d'une banlieue de New York. Alors qu'il passait devant un petit pavillon avec jardin, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de rouge vif.

Red Skull passait tranquillement la tondeuse dans son jardin. Incrédule, Steve secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, croyant à une hallucination.

Le super-méchant ne l'avait heureusement pas vu. Il se tourna plutôt vers son nouveau bras droit, un petit homme rondouillard, pour lui crier de son accent allemand caractéristique :

\- Malheur ! Je crois que j'ai pris un coup de soleil sur le crâne.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette situation semble incongrue, mais c'était un défi avec mon frère. x)
> 
> On va dire pour se justifier que Red Skull a fait un pari avec un autre grand méchant, qu'il l'a perdu, et que donc il doit tondre la pelouse en guise de gage. ;P
> 
> Autre petite précision : Red Skull, Fatalis, MODOK, etc. sont alliés et vivants parce que je me base sur la série télévisée Avengers Rassemblement.


End file.
